Thankyou
by Miyukiko
Summary: Judas visits a familiar town from his past and sees the person who he gave his life to in his past life.


"I would probably cry.. forever"  
"THAT'S A LIE!"

It wasn't unusual for Judas to be the first one awake amongst the group. However this time, a short memory of the past caught up to him during his sleep which snatched Judas right off-guard. He had abandoned his name, Leon Magnus, and sealed away his face behind the rigged white bone mask... Yet he could not change who he was or the memories he held in his heart.

"Marian.."

During this era, how old was Marian now? Did she marry and have children? Did she forget him? The questions bombarded Judas, but he didn't want to know the answer to any of them as he knew the answers would hurt him, and his own past would haunt the person he is now.  
He didn't regret sacrificing his life to protect Marian, but he also knew that everything should be left untouched since his death, and he was not one that should be exisiting in the current world.

"Hey Kyle! KYLE!!!" Loni's voice boomed, expressing his enthusiastic personality. He attempted to wake up Kyle, the one who inherited his father's infamous sleeping habits.

"ahuhghaaaaaa..."

It took a long ten minutes to wake Kyle up this morning, and Judas knew too well that normal strategies that Loni and Reala used to wake him up would not be effective. The thoughts of shocking Kyle sprouted in Judas's mind... too bad it was a shame he doesn't have those electric tiaras anymore.

"Hey hey, I think this is the next closest town. we need to restock some food and items don't we?" Kyle pointed to a small drawing on the map, a finger away from the drawing of the forest they were in... Seinegald.

"... What"

"What is is Judas? Is something wrong?"

"...nothing."

----

so many years have past in Seinegald, and most of the buildings remained the same and intact. Though of course, the people have changed and not a person would stumble on their words in the prescence of "Leon-sama" now.  
As the group decided to diverge for a short period of time, Judas found himself not wanting to move an inch from where he stood. Of course, he didn't want to seem suspicious amongst his party, so he started to wander in an aimless direction and away from the party. Just an hour or so before they meet up again.. surely he could find a place to sleep or something. Aimlessly he wandered at the start, but he found himself observing the changes in the town in his abscense.

"Emilio?"

A voice that came from the left side of him metres away,one that sounded so familiar, struck his soul with a shock close to fear, just like a whip of lightning striking a tree. It wasn't often this feeling came.  
Was it her? Was it her?

Was she still living is his and Hugo's house?  
It seemed to be, as the next house down on the left was once his own.  
Not to accept his identity or anything, he replied looking down at the ground, facing at 'her' direction.

"You've got the wrong person."

"... I see. I'm sorry. I just thought he had returned"  
It was 'her' alright. Marian...

Judas thought. 'He'? Who was 'he'? was it him? Was she waiting all this time after all these years? Did she remember him after all this time? Did his past fears of her forgetting him and moving on with her life when he was once Leon, didn't come?

"..." He didn't know what to reply. Should he reply as a stranger? or a person on behalf of Leon Magnus? or...

"What is your name? If you don't mind me asking?" Before Judas could think of something to reply, she had already spoken again.  
Her mannerisms and personality hasn't changed at all during all this time, which made Judas question if 18 years really passed.

"It's Judas." He glanced quickly directly at her for a brief moment but not long enough to catch her completely. He then looked away in the opposite direction.

"I see, Judas, if you ever see a person named Leon Magnus, please tell him there's someone waiting for him in Seinegald."

"... I'm sorry, don't feel obliged to."

Judas trailed his eyes back her. Her appearance has changed slightly, but Marian was still Marian. He then looked at his old house and surroundings. Nothing has changed. Everything was neatly kept, even the stairs. Gardens, house, everything. Did she continue to be the 'maid' that she was? even after him and Hugo's death? Surely Rutee and the members of his once party must have suggested for better plans than to stay and tidy the house for so many years.

"..I'll tell him"  
He blurted it out before he could think clearly. He was relieved that Marian has not erased his existance in her heart, but he also wished he could do something in return.  
Judas lifted his head to the sky. He could tell it was almost time to head back and group up with everyone again.

"Thankyou very much, Judas. I apologise for taking your time"  
Marian offered Judas a smile that was the exact same that Judas had in his memory those many years ago.  
He turned around suddenly, flinging his cape at her direction and started to move away from the house.. and her.

"... I should be thanking you... Marian." 


End file.
